


HER

by gothamincolor



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drug Addiction, F/M, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Masturbation, Mental Instability, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamincolor/pseuds/gothamincolor
Summary: Sophie, she always says “see you”. He never forgets.
Relationships: Sophie Dumond & Arthur Fleck, Sophie Dumond/Arthur Fleck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "To Arthur, remembering Sophie, whichever way he can, is like adding yet another tiny colorful dot to his otherwise empty canvas. Maybe, just maybe one day they'll take up all the space." A series of scattered moments.

Her, he can feel. The wet strands curling at the curve of an ear, sticking to the skin underneath. Soft, endlessly soft breasts against his scrawny chest, connected to his racing heart, moving just right to his rhythm like they’re one. And they are, then. They’re the simplicity he’s never experienced, the untainted zone. They’re one in their mess and secrecy - no one would understand. No one gets to hear her loving whispers, her eternal approval. He’s so good, he’s so important. He’s so deep inside her, he’s so hard. He’s so good. He’s so good. He’s so good.

Gotham is quiet outside even though it isn’t; bass of her voice so distinct and overwhelming, like she’s swallowing him whole and perhaps that’s what Sophie’s been doing all along - sucking Arthur into her cave of fountains and roses, silencing any famished wolves lurking nearby. Because, see, his beloved Sophie, was much more akin to a lioness, hardened by experience and time. Strong, yet pliant under his hand. Closed off, but ever so gentle, _ever so vulnerable_ when in moments alone. His, he dared say, blush coloring otherwise pale cheeks when she breathes a “_yours_” against his mouth.

It’s like a dream, he thinks. With you.

“Don’t wake up, yeah?” She tells him with a wild smile before he can realize he’s said it out loud. Arthur’s brow is wet with sweat and it burrows, gaze softening further. It’s like a dream. He’s never felt her clearer, though. She’s never been this close.

“I promise.” Is his sole response and if not for the growing music, applause and the light reflecting off the mirror just enough to grab attention, Arthur would’ve been able to stay a little longer.

_“Please help me welcome… Joker!”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "To Arthur, remembering Sophie, whichever way he can, is like adding yet another tiny colorful dot to his otherwise empty canvas. Maybe, just maybe one day they'll take up all the space." A series of scattered moments.

“_God_, thank you. If only I’d run into you four times a day instead of these fucking assholes.”

Once freed from the weight of his hand, the elevator door struggles to close. His heart is back at his throat, but he manages a meek “_of course_” Arthur desperately hopes she hears. If only she knew how badly he looked forward to these instances, too. How many hours he’d spend waiting, head picking out, to see if she’d walk by. If she’d grace him with another smile. There wasn’t a lot to live for, really, but this he could enjoy. He could get used to.

“Have you been well? How’s your mother?” Sophie’s siren murmur broke the silence.

Have you been well? She’d asked him. How his mother was... She remembered. Granted, she always did but it never failed to take him aback. She didn’t just see him, she _remembered_. He existed to her, somehow.

_Hey, Arthur._

_How have you been?_

_Is your mother well?_

_Hello, Arthur._

_See you, Arthur._

_Arthur._

Arthur. 

“She’s well.” He says. “I’m…”

_How are you, Arthur?_

_Hello, Arthur._

_See you, Arthur._

Her arms are around him, too. Rubbing at his back. And she’s still talking to him, he can’t explain it. She’s telling him he’s good, he’s good.

_You’re so good, Arthur._

_You’re so hard._

“Shhh, that’s okay, hey. You good?”

Elevator door open, Sophie’s heeled boot keeping it from shutting. The familiar exhaustion from another attack. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey. Why would you apologize for that?”

He doesn’t answer. But she’s looking at him. Sophie. Brown eyed and angelic. And he lets her, basks in it. In being seen, a little bit. He keeps it like a safety blanket, long after she tells him goodnight and disappears into her apartment.

Sophie, she always says “_see you_”. He never forgets.


End file.
